


You’re the only one I trust to do this

by bitchslappedmyself



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Battle wounds, Betrayal, Blood, Blood Loss, Bombs, Death, Death of a loved one, Explosions, M/M, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 20:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6393265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchslappedmyself/pseuds/bitchslappedmyself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Don’t leave,” Nishinoya pleads, and Asahi’s heart breaks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You’re the only one I trust to do this

Blood drips from the wound in his shoulder, creating small red rivers that twist down his arm, winding around his wrist before slowly landing in a puddle, just underneath his fingertips. His face is ashy, blood is on his lips, tears are in his eyes, his breathing is becoming more and more ragged with each passing minute, and the hole in his stomach is sickening to look at.

And yet, he’s still smiling.

Nishinoya always had a smile on his face, a joke to say, a laugh just waiting to come out and make everyone around him feel better. But this? Laying on the battlefield, with a bomb in his hands, dying on the ground as dirt explodes around them and more people fall the ground lifeless, and he still manages to smile.

Asahi hates that part of Nishinoya, but it’s also the reason he fell in love with him. 

Nishinoya’s coughing up more blood, and Asahi’s applying as much pressure and as many bandages he can find to the wounds on his husband to stop him from bleeding to death. 

“Asahi, slow down.” Asahi ignores him and keeps pressing bandages to the injuries. 

“I’m not letting you die,” he growls, and rips open another package of bandages. His hands are shaking as he tries to bind them across the open wounds, and in defeat he has to toss them aside when they get tangled and messy and _why can’t he just fix his husband_.

“Asahi, please stop crying.” A hand presses against his cheek, an only then does Asahi realize that there are tears in his eyes and dripping down his face. Nishinoya attempts to sit up, and falls backwards with a defeated groan that quickly transforms into a pained laugh. Asahi drops everything he’s holding and pulls Nishinoya into his lap, ignoring his protests about how comfortable he was before. His hands settle in Nishinoya’s hair and gently comb through it, humming gently while rocking back and forth. Nishinoya’s head settles against Asahi’s chest, listening to the hammering heartbeat that slowly drowns out the sounds of war. 

Something is pressed into Asahi’s hand and when he looks down, he finds Nishinoya putting the bomb into his hands. Asahi’s eyes widen in surprise, and he looks into Nishinoya’s eyes for confirmation. 

Nishinoya gives him a weak smile and whispers, “You’re the only one I trust to do this,” before a shuddering cough rakes through his body and blood sprays all over Asahi’s chest. Nishinoya looks at it in disgust. “Sorry.” 

Asahi laughs weakly and presses his forehead against Nishinoya’s. “It’s ok,” he whispers. He swallows thickly and says, “You look sleepy, so how about you give me a kiss goodnight, alright?” Nishinoya nods and Asahi leans down, pressing their lips together and ignores the iron taste that floods his mouth. He sets Nishinoya on the ground again as they separate, and his heart hurts at the sight of his husband struggling to breath. His hands move to close Nishinoya’s eyes, but fingers around his wrist stop him.

“Don’t leave,” Nishinoya pleads, and Asahi’s heart breaks. 

“Of course,” he replies softly. The bomb is set aside as Asahi curls up next to his husband, pulling him close, a hand against his chest to feel the fading heartbeat. 

Nishinoya sighs, and in a faint voice, he says, “I love you.”

Asahi smiles through his tears and presses a soft kiss against Nishinoya’s forehead. “I love you too.”

He watches Nishinoya smile for the last time. Then the light in his eyes fade, the breath from his lips still, and Asahi can no longer feel his heartbeat. He checks for a pulse at his wrists and neck, and finds nothing. 

Sobs rake through Asahi as he hugs Nishinoya’s body even tighter, pressing wet kisses all over his bloody face and lips. “I’m so sorry,” he whispers over and over. He picks up Nishinoya’s left hand and kisses the wedding band. “Please wait for me,” he says softly. 

Asahi grabs the bomb and places it in Nishinoya’s hands, laying them across his chest before picking up his dead husband in his arms. The battle around them has quieted, and Asahi no longer has to fear getting shot at as he walks across the field. 

Soldiers from their army bow their heads as they enter the camp. A few initially give celebratory looks that fall as soon as they see Nishinoya. They part like the Red Sea, allowing Asahi to walk easily through the camp, towards where their commander’s tent lies. There are a few faces in the crowd that Asahi recognizes as his husband’s old friends. Tanaka, one of Nishinoya’s best friends. Kageyama and Hinata, two new recruits that Nishinoya had taken under his wings. Those are the three that really stand out. The rest of the crowd all meld together to create one faceless, unemotional mass.

The three each cast a glance to Nishinoya’s hands before looking into Asahi’s eyes for confirmation. He gives them all a silent nod, and watches them disappear into the crowd. 

Sugawara greets him at the entrance to the tent. His smile is as warm and welcoming as always, but his eyes hold a type of depth and despair that sends shivers down Asahi’s spine every time he looks into them. He catches the hesitant looks from the privates Tsukishima and Yamaguchi as he sets down the body of Nishinoya on the captain’s desk. 

“Nishinoya Yuu was shot once in the shoulder, and twice in the stomach during his attempt to assassinate Oikawa Tooru. While he succeeded, he died five minutes after.” Asahi’s voice is deep and unwavering, his eyes hardened and his jaw set. His hands rest on top of Nishinoya’s, and his voice shakes slightly as he continues. “By taking out the opponent’s captain, we have likely changed the course of the war, and our chance of victory has now risen to be over fifty percent.” 

The captain doesn’t look up at all during Asahi’s small speech. His eyes remain focused on his hands, on the small wooden figure that rests in his palms. 

“Nishinoya Yuu’s efforts won’t have been for nothing,” Daichi finally states. He sets down the wooden figurine next to Nishinoya’s head and stands up, brushing out the wrinkles from his coat. As he passes Asahi, he places a hand on his shoulder and squeezes gently. “He’ll have died a war hero.”

Asahi doesn’t move at all, all of his attention focused on the wooden figurine that sits on the desk. A small crow carved from an evergreen. Intricate details can be seen all along it, from the soft ruffles in it’s feathers to the piercing look in it’s eyes. 

He walks around the desk and carefully picks up the wooden figurine before turning it around in his hands slowly. He flips it upside down, and sighs. Carved into the bottom of it’s foot is one word.

_Boom._

Outside the tent, he can already hear the explosions beginning. Asahi closes his eyes and lowers himself into the captain’s seat, listening the the screams of panicked soldiers, to the pounding of feet on the ground, the to spray of blood and limbs hitting the tent. The sound of crying, people praying to be saved, the sound of sick soldiers from the hospital tent asking to know what’s going on. He listens to the confused words from Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, to the loud and maniacal laughter of Tanaka, who was stationed only a few feet away from the captain’s tent. He listens to Tanaka curse the world and the sound of earth exploding that follows shortly after.

Never has he felt more at peace. 

Daichi storms back into the tent, followed by Sugawara. His face is red and veins are popping from his neck as he approaches Asahi. “What the f _uck_ did you plan?!” he shouts. He grabs Asahi by the collar and yanks him out the chair. He pulls out a gun and presses the nozzle against Asahi’s forehead. “Tell me or I’ll shoot!”

Asahi doesn’t blink. “Did you know that your commander is the head of a sex trafficking ring?” he asks instead. The gun against his head looses its pressure. Asahi’s face and voice  is void of emotion as he continues. “He also trades weaponry in the black market for drugs, among other actions that only Nishinoya knew of, and he refused to tell me. He claimed they were so terrible, that whoever committed them was no longer human.” Daichi lowers the gun and takes a step back in shock. Asahi nods to Sugawara, who quickly pulls out a file from a desk drawer and hands it to the captain. “Those are pictures Nishinoya took while investigating our commander. They’re the reason he refused to tell me every crime commited.” Asahi’s fairly certain that Daichi isn’t breathing as he looks through the photographs. His hands grow more and more shaky as he flips through the pictures, eyes widening as he registers everything he looks at. 

“What the fuck?” Daichi finally says. He looks up at Asahi and Sugawara in shock, a pleading look in his eyes that’s begging them to confirm that what he has in his hands. They gain a defeated look when his comrades say nothing.

Sugawara takes the folder and photos from Daichi’s hands, returning them to their drawer. “This war was started because our enemy discovered the commander’s crimes,” he says gently. He takes Daichi’s hands in his and squeezes. Daichi looks up with sad eyes, and Sugawara gives a soft smile. “If we destroy the commander’s most powerful army branch, the enemy will be able to expose his secrets.”

“And the war will be over?” Daichi’s voice is quiet. Asahi’s barely able to hear it from all the screaming and explosions happening outside. 

“And the war will be over,” Sugawara confirms. 

Daichi takes in a shuddering breath. He grabs the file and shoves the photographs back inside, then turns and walks briskly to the privates that stand in the corner. He shoves the file into Tsukishima’s chest. “Take this and head for the enemy’s campsite,“ he orders. “Give this to whoever is now in command.” Tsukishima and Yamaguchi share a hesitant look. “NOW!” They run out of the tent immediately, and Daichi breaths a sigh of relief when he hears horses galloping away. He steps around Asahi and sinks into his chair, head in his hands. 

“Do what you must,” he whispers. 

Asahi finally smiles. Sugawara moves to stand behind the captain, hands on Daichi’s shoulders to offer some comfort. The two don’t look up as Asahi takes Nishinoya off the desk and sits in the corner that Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were just standing in. He settles Nishinoya’s body in his lap and takes the bomb in his hands, setting the timer for thirty seconds. He tosses it to the middle of the room before pulling up his knees and holds his husband’s corpse tightly, quietly humming their wedding song as the bomb’s counter slowly clicks. 

_23…22..21…_

Asahi takes Nishinoya’s hand and presses one last kiss to the wedding band. “I can’t wait to see you again,” he whispers. He licks his thumb and wipes away the blood that has dried on his husband’s lips. 

_16…15…14…_

Asahi presses his forehead against Nishinoya’s, watching the tears that drip from his eyes roll onto the gray and lifeless cheeks. “I love you,” Asahi says, and presses his warm lips against cold ones. 

_4…3…2…_

_1._

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally a drabble request from tumblr, and I loved it so much that I decided to post it here too
> 
> original tumblr post


End file.
